


this is our time

by TheGodWith5Yen



Category: Hawkeye (Comics), Invincible Iron Man - Fandom, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Ms. Marvel (Comics), Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), Young Avengers (Comics)
Genre: Developing Friendships, First Meetings, Fluff, Gen, Trans Male Character, idk what to tag uhhhh
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-28
Updated: 2018-05-29
Packaged: 2019-04-29 06:59:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14467431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGodWith5Yen/pseuds/TheGodWith5Yen
Summary: Peter met Kate first.He had seen her around beforehand. She was the weird pretty girl who stopped coming to school their freshman year- some people said it was cause she partied too much and had to go to rehab, others said she got pregnant and ran away, other (more reasonable people) said she probably just didn’t like going to such a public school since she was rich enough to go private and not make a dent in her family’s money. Peter had known right away that the first two were stupid rumors, cause they were that- stupid as hell.(In which Peter meets some cool girls and eventually they form their very own Avengers team)





	1. a smile on her face

**Author's Note:**

> Hey!! So, I just really want my favs in the mcu, so this is what this is!! I hope y'all enjoy cause I know I'm having fun with this :)
> 
> Title from Heroes by Frida Sundemo

Peter met Kate first. 

He had seen her around beforehand. She was the weird pretty girl who stopped coming to school their freshman year- some people said it was cause she partied too much and had to go to rehab, others said she got pregnant and ran away, other (more reasonable people) said she probably just didn’t like going to such a public school since she was rich enough to go private and not make a dent in her family’s money. Peter had known right away that the first two were stupid rumors, cause they were that- stupid as hell- and he had talked to Kate once, briefly.  

She had been laying in the middle of the football field, where the band was supposed to be meeting for practice. She had her arms outstretched, like it was possible to make some sort of fake grass angel if she made the motions, her eyes closed. She must have heard Peter trip over himself when he caught sight of her, cause she had opened her eyes and grinned. 

“Hey, Pete, right?” She asked, not moving. Peter would have been more surprised she even knew his name, if, well, Flash wasn’t such a loud asshole about him. 

“Uh- yeah. Or, well, it’s, uh, it’s Peter.” 

She must have found his stuttering cute cause she had laughed. “You ever get high Peter? Like, not on drugs, just on life? I don’t like drugs by the way. I’ve heard people say I do and that’s totally some wack shit. You kiss one stoner cause he’s kinda cute and then bam! You’re the druggie rich girl who has totally been- sorry. I’m dumping on you, I shouldn’t man. Sorry.” She smiled at him, glanced over at the incoming crowd of band members, rolled until she was at the end of the field, stood up, and stuck her tongue out at him. “See you around cool cat.” 

Peter had liked her immediately. She had called him man without a sneer or a raise of her eyebrows and she seemed genuine. He had hoped to get to talk to her again, but not long after that was when she was gone.

He had seen her face on the Bugle, articles about her dad that he just kind of skipped over since it was second page news after all the stuff about the Avengers. He had always been obsessed over heroes- in elementary school he had devoured history books about Captain America, then he inevitably fell into his hole of admiradance for Iron Man (who he already thought was cool with a lot of the technology he came out with), and then the Avengers happened, which had to be the coolest thing by far. Whenever he could get any information about them, he stopped what he was doing and focused on that. 

It was easy to forget about Kate Bishop, with the world, the school, his life,  moving on. It was little moments, when he watched those aesthetic films about girls who talked about life and stretched their arms to the sky, when he hid beneath the bleachers and found, in faded purple marker in messy, loopy handwriting, a whole paragraph detailing the absurdity of high school and how all the popular mean kids would need to learn a little bit of compassion. It wasn’t signed, but somehow he knew it was her. 

He hoped she was doing well. 

His sophomore year was a great turn in life. Everything was horrible and wonderful and cool and badass as hell cause he was a fucking superhero, even if sometimes asshole criminals called him a girl, cause people like Liz called him Spiderman and never misgendered him. Sometimes he had bad days, when he smiled behind his mask and stumbled over his feet, nearly off a rooftop, intrusive thoughts in his head about how he didn’t save Uncle Ben, that if he had just been brave or- or anything. But it was different then, it was before his powers, and he had them now, and since he had them, he would do everything in his power to keep the people around him safe. 

It was a month after everything with Toomes, when he met Kate Bishop again. The city had some earthquakes recently that Peter had been helping clean up some of the damages done. It had been the first time he had experienced an earthquake, he had been swinging around the city, ready to go back home, when it hit. Peter had been stupidly clutching to the side of a building, hoping to the superhero gods he wouldn’t get hit. 

Peter had just finished helping out a store owner cleaning their shop, hanging out on a roof, eating the complimentary burrito they were kind enough to make for him as a thanks. They had packed it fat with lots of sour cream- it was undoubtedly beautiful and wonderful, and since he hadn’t ate since lunch, it brought tears of joy to his eyes. He was happily munching away on his burrito when he heard someone behind him. His ‘Spidey Sense,’ as dubbed by Ned, wasn’t going off badly, just a small alert, an uncomfortable edge that he felt almost daily he was able to avoid it most times. 

Peter turned back and coughed when he saw Kate Bishop. Her black hair was messy tied up, a few strands falling out of the band. She wore a purple bodysuit that was ripped at the knees as well as at her arms, covered a bit with blood. A quiver was strapped to her back and she clutched a bow in her hands. Purple shades sat on her nose, though Peter could still make out the nasty bruise that made way along her left cheek and eye. She smiled at Peter and gave him a peace sign.

“Sup man,” she slurred out. 

“Whoa!” Peter stood up, trying to keep his beautiful burrito steady. “Are you alright K- strange purple woman?” 

Nice save.

“Uhhh, yeah? Think so? Just a bit hurt- and tired as fuck man. Most of the blood isn’t mine by the way.” Kate plopped down, wincing a bit. Unsure, Peter sat next to her. She placed her head on his shoulder. “Can I have a bite? I’m starving.” 

“Um.” Peter held the burrito to his chest before sighing and holding it out. “So- um. What happened?”

Kate bit into his burrito, nodding her head at the taste. “That things bomb. Huh.” She handed it back, smiling. “I was with Hawkeye, I guess he’s kind of my mentor? Like him and Mockingbird, you heard of her? I guess they’re like a thing, it’s weird. Anyways, ever since they’ve found me vigilanteing they’ve put me under their wings. I was helping out the Hawkguy right now, and kind of got beaten up by some mafia guys. Which sucks. But, I’m cool, I’m good, and I think we might have won? I’ll have to ask Clint later. Hey, you met Hawkeye once, huh? What was it like, kicking his ass, bet that was fun.” 

Peter chewed his bite of burrito thinking back to the airport while also wondering how in the world did Kate Bishop get into superheroing. Well, if Peter Parker, trans boy from a low middle class family, could become a hero that is in league with Stark, a rich outgoing girl like Kate would have no problem if she set her mind to it. “I didn’t really fight him. I did fight the Falcon and Winter Soldier! Which was super freaking cool!”

“Tell me about it Spiderman.” Kate leaned back, looking up at the night sky, a smile on her face. 

Peter smiled at her, and told his story. 

 


	2. heroes on her mind

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry this update is way later than I meant it to be! I totally got distracted by writing a 17k word fic about Bucky being chill with the Runaways (which I am actually, totally super proud of so like if ya'll want please read my baby). Anyways! Hope ya'll enjoy this part: introducing Kamala Khan!

Peter met Kamala next.

They were having a large science fair, with representatives of a several schools around the area with their projects. These people were all intelligent and striving to get somewhere- it set Peter on edge. He wanted to get recognized enough to a good scholarship, earn money, let his Aunt May live life without worry- especially since he could see how tight money was even if she tried to hide it with her wide smile and special days were they went out to their favorite (cheaper) restaurants. Things had been on the decline even before Uncle Ben had died. Their money situation had Peter rethinking the whole hero thing, but Aunt May was so proud of everything he had done and said it was fine as long as his grades weren’t slipping and he was holding it all up and-

Peter just really wanted to get noticed. He knew Stark was impressed by him and his webs, but that was Spiderman-hero stuff and not Peter Parker. He couldn't ride on Stark’s coattails forever. The man gave him more than he already wanted- a new pristine suit and a chance to be seen as a big shot. Peter could never thank him enough. Though, after the airport and everything leading up to Toomes, Peter was a bit pissed at the man. Something like this was a chance to be noticed for good potential by people other than Tony Stark. And he wasn’t going to waste it. 

They (Peter, Aunt May, Ned, and sorta surprisingly MJ) had arrived early to set up Peter’s booth, Peter once again spitting out his whole spiel about what he made. These past months as Spidey had upped his confidence and public speaking, though it was unnerving when he knew the mask wasn’t on to hide his emotions. Which he had a lot of constantly. 

“C’mon Pete, you’re a genius, we all know it.” MJ said reassuringly, wrapping her arm around his shoulders. “Someone is gonna be impressed and tell you that once you graduate, they want you in their school.” Michelle had nice arms. Like- they were strong, a little bit of muscles and- and everything. Peter knew it was because she started to take to dancing and had been helping lift stuff for the drama department.  

“Yeah, man. Everything’s gonna go great!” Ned gave him a thumbs up. 

Peter smiled at his friends, leaning just a bit into MJ. No reason why, she was just comfortable, okay? “I’m so ready!” He exclaimed, pressing his open palm to Ned’s fist.

A look around told him he wasn’t the only person being offered support and praise from family and friends. At the booth across from his, a kid his age was receiving loud support from a large group of friends. They had long brown hair shoved back in a ponytail, a little bit of scruff on their face that Peter was totally jealous of. Their eyes met and Peter offered a shaky smile, the guy sending him one back. 

As time went on Peter was nervous, but feeling good about himself. Many people were intrigued by what he made and seemed impressed, which was good. The guy across from him, Bruno he had heard, was also getting good attention, which made Peter smile at the guy whenever people made their cycles around. 

Peter could hear Stark laughing somewhere in the distance, not too far. The billionaire was such a beacon, he made himself known to the whole room in some way. Was the man always like that or was that the product of being a widely recognized superhero? Probably a mix of being both superhero billionaire. 

Ned came by with some vending machine snacks, walking along with two girls who Peter had seen with Bruno earlier- a pretty dark skinned girl with long wavy hair and a white girl with short pink hair. The first girl walked over to Peter’s booth, giving him a bright smile. 

“Hey, so, I was looking at this and it seems amazing! Data, anywhere, a connection no matter what? And you were saying it will still work even during attacks when wires are down?” She asked, glancing at the bulky watch. 

“Y-yeah that’s the idea. It glitches a lot still, but I’ve been working on it whenever I can and I think it’s nearly on its way to perfection. I don’t want it to be like heck of expensive to have and instead just like distribute it? It’s something we all need, you know? Lots of people go nuts, saying it's driving us closer to letting evil robots take over our lives, which is dumb, right?”

“We’ve already had Ultron, evil robots come whenever the heck they want!” The girl rolled her eyes. “My parents hate when I’m online too much. Though, it’s such an integral part of society nowadays. Resources, entertainment, it has it all! Plus, where else will people read my Spiderman fanfiction? I cannot tack it onto my schools bulletin board.” 

Peter laughed, feeling his stomach flip a bit. Spiderman fanfiction. Oh God, the crazy things that could be there. He had the sudden, horrible thought of someone writing Spiderman with Iron Man, making him feel a little sick before shaking his head, giving the girl a wavering smile. “You like Spiderman?” 

The girl’s grin widened. “Oh, heck yeah. He’s so cool, not to mention more attainable than all the other heroes, you know? He sticks close, in on place. Saved my dad’s life once actually. It’s kind of why I like Spidey so much. Though Captain Marvel? She is by far the coolest. They’re both so… inspiring!” The girl continued to talk excitedly with him, the two dishing out their favorite heroes. She was adamant that Captain Marvel was even cooler than Captain America, but still held a huge amount of respect towards the man. “He’s a national hero, y’know ignoring the whole criminal thing now, but I mean, was he even wrong? Oh! Have you seen the video of him punching the light out of some nazi dude on the subway?” 

Peter felt a hand clap his shoulder. “Yup, I remember that, some things media never tells you? How much of a punk Rogers is.” Tony smiled at the girl, bright. “Good to see you making friends, Petey boy. You showing here as well, Miss?” Tony snapped his fingers, glancing towards Peter for an answer. 

“Uh- Khan. Kamala Khan. And no. No no nope. This is not my kind of thing, I’m here for my friend Bruno Carrelli, who is absolutely brilliant, by the way. Um- how do you know Mister Stark?” Kamala fixed on her gaze on Peter, her eyes widening as her hands seemed not to know what to do with themselves. 

Yeah, Peter could understand that. 

Stark gave her a smile and oh no what was he going to say, that was his shit eating grin, where was Pepper, why wasn’t she supervising him? “Peter is my secret love child.” 

Yup, this is why Pepper needed to be around.

Kamala blinked before awkwardly laughing. Peter shook his head, his mouth sputtering out something resembling words. 

“Which is what people want to hear, of course. Peter interns for Stark Industries. Good kid, everyone is excited to see how he grows. Now, if you excuse me, I will have to take a look at Mister Carrelli’s work.” Stark smiled, like a normal person, thank god, as he went across the way. 

“So…” Kamala laughed, her shoulders shaking, “Tony Stark is like That.” 

“Yup,” Peter popped the ‘p,’ grinning. “He’s like That.” 

The rest of the day went well, and before they left, Kamala gave him her number. Which was nice, because she was nice and cool and she promised to add him to her next DND party online. For the next month, they were exchanging memes and getting each other to watch different shows so they could scream about them together. Kamala was a breath of fresh air of normality, nice, very normal conversations with a nice, normal high school girl. 

 

Peter met Ms Marvel. 

She was a new hero over in Jersey. Her abilities were outstanding. Who knew someone from Jersey could be cool? Which, actually, was the same sentiment he had told Kamala once. Peter had never met Ms Marvel in person, had only viewed her in Youtube videos where she saved people from burning buildings by stretching her whole body and hands to nearly the same size as said building, videos from far away as she stood on roofs. 

It would be lying if he said he didn’t want to team up with her at least once. 

Especially since Kate was awol half the time, working with Clint Barton. Which, he understand, though having backup was much appreciated. Left him with less bruises half the time. 

When Peter met Ms Marvel, he had been webbing up some assholes who had been harassing a girl in an alleyway, having lead her to run in there without meaning to. He had webbed up two of the guys, his spidey senses go haywire as the three other guys charged at him from behind. That was when a very large, gigantic foot kicked at one of the three, successfully knocking them all on their asses. 

“Strike!” Ms Marvel grinned down at Peter, jumping down to stand next to him as he webbed them up. “Hey Spiderman!” She held out her fist, grinning wide. 

“Wow, are you a marvelous sight for sore eyes.” Peter grinned, pressed his fist against hers. 

“That was horrible and I totally already heard it.” Ms Marvel scrunched up and nose and shook her head. 

They escorted the girl back to her home after making sure the police picked up those jerks. Peter and Ms Marvel kept up an easy banter, trying to get the girl- Nadia, she had said- to laugh. After Nadia got home, Peter glanced at Ms Marvel. “Hey, wanna see if there's anyone else to help out?”

Ms Marvel grinned, her white teeth bright against her dark skin. “Oh heck yeah.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kamala is actually one of my favorite heroes- her and Miles Morales are honestly the best. With the news that she may be introduced into the mcu, I am pumped as hell, though I hope they don't mess her up in anyway. 
> 
> ALSO I did not know people like subscribed to this holy wow, thank you that's so awesome, and I am so, so sorry for the wait! Hope this is good, leave a kudos or a comment, and check out some of my other work if you're interested! Thank you <3

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading!! I should have the next chapter posted soon! I had fun writing this and just kinda... posted after finishing so tell me if I made mistakes! I'm slowly making some references to MCU shows cause I'm MCU trash!!
> 
> So I do have fancasts (which you can see on my blog @rainbowjasons which tbh is my dc blog but I post my moodboards there so check those out and talk to me about these dorks):
> 
> Peter Parker- Tom Holland (cause he's literally the best spidey and we all know it)  
> Kate Bishop- Bae Suzy 
> 
> I really hope everyone enjoyed!!! Please leave a kudos, comment, subscribe, the whole usual stuff love you all <3


End file.
